Shattered
by x.ItsTimeToRockAndRoll.x
Summary: After being raped by one of her Co -workers. Brie finds it hard gaining trust with the other superstars. Thats when a legacy member comes in. With the voices in his head and the anger of his friends. Will she be able to trust him? M for later situations


A/N- None of this is mine. But the storyline okay?

Pairing: Brie Bella and Ted DiBiase

Note: Ted **can** hear voices in this.

Shattered

The familiar laugh of the Bella Twins rang around the back of the Philadelphia arena "Nikki slow down!" called Brie as the click of her shoes echoed around her ears. With a sudden thump. She clenched at her tummy before groaning "Okay ow that 'effin hurt!". Darting her hazel orbs upwards, Brie laughed lightly rubbing her stomach. Stood in front of her was The Legacy Member, Ted Dibiase. "Hey Ted."

"Brie." Drawled DiBiase as he ran his eyes hungrily over her small body . Grinning rather apishly as his eyes met Hers. He carefully placed his hand to her hair . Brie felt her body stiffen up unnaturally. Biting on her plump lip, She shook her head "You had a little something in your hair that was all"

The only noise to escape her small lips was a 'Oh' .Her eyes once again darted down towards the matted ball of feathers and paper. Laughing lightly ,Her arms became crossed over her chest "You shouldn't be talking with me Y-"

"I know Randy doesn't like me talking to _The Good Diva's _" He muttered with a small sigh. Ted's large hands ran across his muscle's before grunting. Hearing the large foot falls of his cohorts . Ted turned idoly on his feet

"You cant just ignore me because of them"

"Yeah I can." He hissed. Shuddering at his sudden change of heart, Brie brought her hand to slap the small of Ted's back "Next time. Make sure. People don't see you with me." She hissed just as randy came into view.

"Ted. _Nikki_," Of course the Legend Killer may have been wrong, but he didn't care. "We need you in preparation for Raw tonight." Managing to glare towards the twin, Ted nodded in agreement and headed off, accompanying Orton.

"Dickhead" Called Brie anxiously rubbing her sides. The confusion between the Two twins always made Brie angry. In a weird way, Her sister was something she didn't want to be compared to

Orton somewhat picked up what the twin had said . He turned slyly before shaking it off to ponder about _important_ things. "Since when do you hang out with _sluts_ like that." The Legend Killer questioned in the direction of DiBiase, who had a blank look upon his face.

"Don't call her that." He retorted,

"Why? Is she a _friend_?"

"No.."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You assuming she is one, that's all." Ted spoke solemnly folding his arms. Orton laughed in a confused fashion while Ted looked in, frowning.

"Moving along, lets talk about Summerslam..."

**--**

"Candice…Hunter can you not make out in here? I do have to take a shower in here." muttered Brie pulling the white towel around her slender waist. Watching the two scurry off, Brie sighed. "First Nikki and Evan… Then 'Ria and Dolph… Now Candi and _Hunter?! "_ called Brie glaring into the body length mirror

"Someone's looking…ravishing.." came a voice from the door. Turning quickly on her heal, Brie's heart fluttered up into her mouth "R-Rand-dy" She spoke in a mere whisper before biting on her lip. Gracefully wondering into her locker room, slamming the door as he did ,Randy smirked.

"Don't you worry. I'll make sure Ted hears all…about this…" He drawled lightly grazing his fingers against the supple skin on her shoulders. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Brie brought her leg up to Meet Randy's knees "Don't you dare touch me like that!"

Knowing exactly what was going to happen, She allowed her legs to pull her as fast as her small frame could take her towards the bathroom. Slamming the door , Brie slid down the wooden structure before allowing several tears to meet her elbows below her.

"You cant just escape me like that" He muttered through the small sliver which was growing slowly as Orton pushed upon the door. "Please just leave me alone." She grimaced as the door was pushed hard into her side. Groaning as she squirmed to the side of the shower. Brie began to gasp as a tight vice like grip was attached around her neck

"Make sure. You leave Ted alone. I need him to consentrate." .Randy turned suddenly as his hand wrapped around the door knob. With a click, It became locked. A worried look flashed through Brie's as she prepared for what was going to happen

**--**

The bruises...The swollen parts of her body. The dirty feeling that swam through her frame. She couldn't explain how she actually felt. Nothing prepered her for being _raped _in her own locker room. She allowed another stiffled sob to break through her mouth as she looked at herself. Never again could she possibly trust anyone

**A/N yeah crap I know. I'm not good at writing but I thought I'd give it a go. So yeah here it is . Don't like the pairing .don't mention it. My fan fiction you know?( -__- ) so review. Would like to see if I'm a good writer…you know :P**

**Lucie **


End file.
